<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family by Jestana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085231">Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana'>Jestana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OC-tober 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen is worried about meeting Joann's family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OC-tober 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for OC-tober 2020. The prompt was 'vintage'. Set after the Trespasser DLC.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How do you know so much about winemaking?" Cullen's question surprised Joann as he brushed her hair before bed.</p>
<p>She looked at his reflection in the mirror of the vanity, but his golden eyes were focused on his task. Amused, she explained, "My mother's family are vintners and my uncle never had any children, so I was expected to take over the business until, well--" She held up her hand to produce a small globe of light for a second or two before she cancelled the magic.</p>
<p>"I won't be expected to know any of this, will I?" Setting down the brush, Cullen began to carefully braid Joann's hair. He'd taken over the task now that she only had one hand.</p>
<p>Joann couldn't help herself. She laughed at the worry and panic evident in the question. "Certainly not! After I went into the Circle, my younger brother began to learn winemaking. Last I heard, he'd moved in with my uncle and his husband to help them with the work now that they're getting older."</p>
<p>"That's a relief." Cullen finished with the braid and Joann quickly grabbed the ribbon to hand it to him so he could secure it.</p>
<p>Her laughter dying down to a fond smile, she told him: "Just be yourself, Cullen, and my family will <i>love</i> you."</p>
<p>"Do you think they'll be upset that we got married without them?" Her braid secure, he rested his hands on her shoulders and met her eyes in the mirror.</p>
<p>A mischievous smile curled her lips as she covered his hand with hers. "They'll probably insist on celebrating it while we visit, just like yours did."</p>
<p>"Oh, um..." Blushing, he turned away and moved to sit on the bed.</p>
<p>Turning on the vanity seat to watch him, Joann asked, "Something wrong?"</p>
<p>"Just how <i>big</i> do you think the celebration would be?" Cullen looked up to meet her eyes with worry in his golden ones.</p>
<p>She stood up and moved the few steps to sit beside him so she could hold his hand in hers. "Just my family."</p>
<p>"Something tells me it won't just be your parents and siblings like my family." A rueful smile curling his lips, he laced their fingers together.</p>
<p>Joann hadn't been to a family gathering since she'd gone into the circle, but she still remembered them. "Aunts, uncles, cousins… I <i>think</i> my grandparents have all passed on."</p>
<p>"Maker's Breath." He began to look worried again.</p>
<p>She squeezed his hand gently. "I'll be by your side the entire time."</p>
<p>"Thank the Maker." Cullen returned the squeeze with a relieved smile.</p>
<p>Laughing, Joann stretched up to kiss his cheek. "I love you, Cullen."</p>
<p>"I love you, too, Joann." Turning, he cupped her cheek and kissed her, sweet and soft and tender.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>